Catch Me before Night Falls
by Rainbow Slip
Summary: With Renesmee off at college and Edward and Bella not having to worry about her. They wake up with a new feeling for each other. Now they are able to renew and replenish they're temptation burning like a fire for lust within them. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Catch Me Before Night Falls**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property and copy write of Stephenie Meyer. I own absolutely nothing.**

Summary: Continuing from breaking dawn. Bella is already a vampire but still has many human emotions and Renesmee is all grown up and off at college. Edward is self conscience about his body.. but loves Bella's.. Now that they don't have to worry about her what will they do with the ret of their lives.. and... each other?! first fanfic.

* * *

BPOV

"Alice!" i couldn't believe that my birthday present was a gift card.

"Oh c'mon Bells! lets go spend it!"

"Alice..." before i could finish she already had a good grip on me and was dragging me out towards her car. "Hahaha... OW." I bit her then raced off up to the hallway ... "perfect" i thought as i found my hiding spot.

"God Bella what do you have against shopping?!" Alice screamed as she chased after me.

"Wow... they sure are entertaining to watch" Emmett giggled as he watched alice dash all over the house in a frenzy.

" Guys... I can't find Bella" Alice said defeated. "Hmmm.. ohhh Edward... do you feel like helping me out.. maybe just this once?"

"That depends..." Edward said with a bit of seductiveness obviously referenced towards me. This vampire hearing had really come in handy especially when they were plotting against me.. which they seemed to be doing a lot now. Edward and I had almost no secrets between each other.. he obviously knew where i was hiding. Then Alice must have thought something to Edward because then I heard him say "deal!" There was no hiding this hints of excitement in his voice. I could tell by the way Edward said it he was wearing his crooked grin. "oh shoot.." i thought to myself as i raced out desperate to find another one. I despised shopping more than anything.

"Bella, love.. where are you?" i heard Edward say in a taunting tone as he gently walked up the stairs... "Dammit.. " i had to think quick.. i turned and raced into the closet. FINALLY. just as i was taking quick unnecessary breaths taking in the sweet scent of everything around me, a pair of hard arms grabbed me. my scream was quickly muffled by a pair of cold lips. "Why hello there love.. you think you could hide from ME?!" Edward said between kisses, "what a pleasant surprise it is meeting up like this."

I just giggled "the best one of my life." Edward gave me his prize winning crooked grin and before i knew it i was up against the wall being assaulted with Edward's Kisses. He was caressing my arms and kissing from my ear down to the bottom of my neck until he reached the collar of my shirt.

"Edward" i whispered

"Yes Bella.."

"I love you so much"

"As do I"

"Yes but i love you more"

"Ah but we'll see about that" Edward said with a wink as he slowly undid the buttons of my shirt... eventually he got impatient and decided to rip it off.. We were absorbed by each other we didn't hear Alice as she came and opened there door..

"Okay.. c'mon guys your seven minutes in heaven are.. oh my god Bella... PUT A SHIRT ON PUHLEASE." i couldn't help but blush. she grabbed me out of Edwards arms

"Alice!!!!!! Omigod where are you taking me?! I don't have a shirt on!"

"Yes... now whose fault is that... Yours. Now u have to pay... we're going to pick out something cute and girly to wear to the mall."

"actually it was Edwards fault"

"heheh. doesn't matter it was your shirt Bells"

* * *

APOV

Bella and i stepped into the safety of my closet. "Okay so mall... we want to dress casual, hmmm...." she danced around and quickly threw a outfit together. I put on the dark washed skinny jeans and the light pink low cut floral top she had laying on the bed.

"Uhmmm Alice..."

"yeesss Bella?"

"isn't the point of a shirt to cover up your boobs..?"

Edward quietly came in behind Bella and whispered "I love it very much" she shivered and blushed at his touch. "Oh Bella" he said, "this is why I love you."

He was stealing Bella away from this perfect bonding moment between us. "Okay now Edward you've had more fun then u should of, c'mon Bella!"

"UGH." she grunted I grabbed her hand and dragged her out my Yellow porsche...

"Lets see... we'll definitely need to hit those lingerie stores Bella.. those plain old white panties aren't gonna do you much good when your in Edwards bed.. if you know what i mean.."

"Oh god Alice... number one thats disgusting number two thongs are quite uncomfortable the one right now is giving me a wedgie.. thanks sis; number three it is both Edward AND my bed and number four Edward is always horny enough.. not to mention Jasper's help that he doesn't even pay attention to my underwear.. he just rips them off.

"mm... thanks Bella.. for putting a intimate sex scene between: You, Edward and your granny panties here in my mind."

"Alice!"

"Hey i'm just saying... OMIGOD WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE."

"greeeeat.." Bella mumbled.

As we got out of the car we were greeted with whistles and stares by passing buy males.

"thats disgusting"

"Bella honey you really must not realize how beautiful you really are. why do you think that in his whole life Edward has and will only love you. Now c'mon i hear the shops calling our names!"

* * *

BPOV

"okay Alice.. where do you want to start enduring my torture first..?"

"hmm... well why don't we get you a cute outfit to wear at H&M."

I almost smiled, almost being a key word. I actually liked H&M, they almost always had really cute clothes that both Alice and I approved of, but i still despised shopping with a passion. "Okay then.. to H&M!"

Alice squealed with excitement as we raced through out the mall. "Why hello Alice." the cashier said " and what brings you to us for the second time today?"

"Bella and I are going shopping with her birthday money! she needs a cute outfit."

"I see.. the lady stared at me with eyes of jealousy. I was used to it though.. after all I was a irrisistably beautiful vampire. "Ah. i have just the thing." she finally said after giving me about five rounds of "elevator eyes." she lead me into a dressing room. "here try on these!" she said holding a huge pile of clothes.

"great.."

"oh Bella, c'mon! it'll be fun."

I modeled about 27 different outfits for Alice until she finally had that sparkle in her eyes that gave me hope.

"Oh Bella!" she gasped "You look soooo cute!" she squealed! "have you seen yourself yet?!"

"Urm.. n-"

"Oh come here!!" she covered my eyes and led me to a 360 mirror. "okay now LOOK."

i looked... i gasped she was right i did look beautiful! "wow... alice.."

"c'mon! get changed we still have seventy- three more stores to go to!" she excitedly said as she pushed me back into the dressing room. This was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

Remember this is post breaking dawn so Edward can read Bella's mind depending if she has pushed her shield out. This is a normal habit for her now so she is able to do it automatically. Also, remember they have their own house also in the meadow by the cullen's household

* * *

BPOV

omigod.. that was HORRIBLE. i thought to myself. i dragged myself up the front steps to the cullen's house. I felt limp from a full day of shopping. The only thing i felt like doing was curling up in my bed, him there beside me, and lay there still for eternity.

"Well we wouldn't be able to have any fun then now would we?!" Edward said as he embraced me a a cold hard hug. He fit every inch of my body perfectly and his cold tending each of my aching limbs. He stroked my hair and gently kissed my neck.

"mmm Edward. You don't know how badly i needed that."

He cocked his eye brow and gave a gorgeous taunting stare "Oh well theres plenty more where that came from love." he growled seductively and pounced on me knocking me into the leave covered lawn.

We laid there silent staring into another's eyes until twilight passed and the only source of light came from the bright moon in the starless sky.

* * *

APOV

The second I pulled up into my driveway Bella nearly dived out of the car desperate for a breath of non Abercrombie perfume masked air. She sulked over to our front porch where Edward like always... dazzled and whisked her away. Sometimes I wished Jasper would do that to me. Why couldn't he treat me like that? I sighed, we may not be the perfect Bella Edward couple, but he was still perfect in my eyes and i loved him for exactly who he was: Jasper Whitlock. MY Jasper Whitlock. I smiled a little at the thought and came back to earth. Bella and Edward were laying on the cold autumn grass staring compassionately at each other. I carried the bags inside to Jasper and I's room and laid them out on the floor. "Okey.." I thought to myself.. "lets see.. mine..Bella's... mine.. Bella's... mine... oh heheh definitely Bella's.." i smirked as i gazed at the vampire slayer costume I had secretly bought Bella. I finished sorting the clothes; grabbed hers and walked outside.

They were still laying there perfectly still unaware of the moving earth around them. I walked slowly through the meadow until i reached their house. i quickly unlocked the door with my key that i secretly had duplicated without Bella finding out. I walked through the familiar doors into her massive closet. I smiled, the comfort of designer brands everywhere. I quickly hung up her things and set out her costume on the green striped bedspread. I giggled with excitement. "Im definitely gonna need to get one of those for me and Jazz next time." i said aloud to myself.

"Why don't we just try it now and maybe next time you go to the mall you can buy Bella another one.." I whirled around surely enough Jasper was casually learning against the doorway hands in his pocket flashing his white smile.

I growled "Great idea Jazz.." I felt a huge wave of lust and desire sweep through the room as he pounced on top of me. We both landed with a thud on Edward and Bella's bed. We enveloped each other in passionate kisses. I got lost in him as he did with me as we never had felt as in love as we did right now. "wow Jazz.." i giggled

"amazing I know" Jasper smiled back "definitely liked the costume though you'll definitely have to get another one for Bella next time you go out." I winked at me then gave me a light peck on the lips. I sat up in the soaked bed

"we are going to get in soo much trouble!" i giggled

" Not if we get out of here quickly" jasper chirped "c'mon lets get outta here before Bella and Edward come back. if they don't catch us they'll just assume it was Rose and Emmett." I giggled as he grabbed me and we dashed back to our room to continue where we had left off.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella love?" his cold lips brushed lightly against my ear.

"mmm... yes?" i lightly hummed i was caught up in his beautiful voice and felt perfectly serene laying right next to him.

" I love you" he said

" I know. Who doesn't" i said with a goofy grin on my face.

"A little cocky today aren't we?"

I glared at him he only returned the glance with a wink and a lick of his lips. "Edward Cullen.. you are the biggest loser I know." I chirped

"Oh but i'm a loser who can beat you at ANYTHING miss Bella Cullen." My body tingled at the name. I loved it when he called me that, I would never get sick of hearing it.

" Is that a challenge?" I asked cocking my eyebrow. Edward only smiled and before i knew it he swept me up and we were inside our cottage bedroom. He pushed me down on the bed only to realize that one, it smelled like DISGUSTING bodily fluids and two i was lying in sticky wet sheets. Edward crinkled his nose in disgust and a grossed out look spread across my face. I swear if Edward could have turned red in anger, he would have.

"EMMETT! ROSALIE!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs although they would have heard even the slightest whisper. a slight breeze hit us as we turned around to find Emmett and Rosalie standing together hot and sweaty with a confused face.

"whats up..?" Emmet asked cautiously

"Yea.. why'd you call us.. we were kind of in the middle of something here.." Rosalie hissed

"Oh yes... i can very clearly see that you to were in the middle of something." Pointing to our bed He wore a disgusted look.

"OH MAN. YOU GUYS MUST OF HAD SOME FUN HERE." Emmett Bellowed and punched edward on the arm. He seemed the least bit amused and only scowled.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Emmett. What the hell were you thinking?!" Edward yelled pulling me up from the bed. "I mean... look at Bella... she's covered in YOUR cum!"

Emmett smiled sheepishly " It wasn't me... i swear."

"Yeah dumb ass.. now can we go now..? Like i said, we were kinda in the middle of something.."

"NO. Not until you help Bella get cleaned off and change the bedspread.. no actually... until you buy us a new bed.. this ones obviously ruined and i wont be able to sleep in it anymore knowing theres still essence of you uhh...." Edward hesitated "manly fluids." Emmett just grinned.

"UGH. but it wasn't us i swear! How do you know it wasn't Alice and Jasper?!"

"Because.." Edward said " I can uhm... hear their thoughts.. and they're definitely in their room.." Edward made a sour face. His tone rose again " besides, you two are notorious for doing it int the most random places possible! remember that ball pit?"

Rose scowled "fine. But i swear it wasn't us."

Emmett's Eyes lit up and a mischievous look crossed his face "well.. in that case.." he said "I'll help Bella!" He grabbed me and ran inside our bathroom "now Bella... i guess we should get you cleaned off.." He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off in one tug leaving me exposed in my undershirt and underwear.

"RAPE. emmett RAPE." i yelled emmett just chuckled.

"you amuse me Bella." emmett said laughing as he got up and walked out of the room.

I started the water and stripped down. I felt so disgusting it was unbelievable. Outside the room i heard Edward going off at Emmett and I chuckled. Edward was a unbelievably stubborn hothead who could read minds, emmett would just never grow up, Rosalie would always be a bitch, Alice could see the future, Carlisle was a vampire who LIKED to be around human blood and Jasper messed with peoples emotions making everyday interesting. wow. this is one dysfunctional family. This was MY dysfunctional family. I smiled at the thought as i finished my shower got dressed and went into our room.I was surprised to already see a new bed there Edward stood there smiling at me "wow." i said "I seem to have forgotten how fast vampires can really be." We laid down softly on our new bed "Edward?" i said

"Yes Love"

"What day is it?"

"hmm... i believe its.. October 30th."

"Omigod! Edward! Tomorrow's halloween! Oh, how i miss trick or treating with Nessie. It was so much fun."

"Well.. do you want to go with me?" Edward politely asked. Sometimes it was annoying how polite he was at all times to me

"Oh Edward" I laughed "sure! why not." He smiled at me

"Well... what do you want to go as?"

"oh i don't know.. how bout a vampire?!"

"Excellent thought."

I smiled as i snuggled in with him. I couldn't wait for halloween. It was going to be so fun. "hmmm.." I thought, I wondered if could get anyone else to come with us to... it would be quite amusing to try.

**Author's note: Hey sorry i know that these chapters are slow and short but i'm trying to get up to the actual story. It will get WAY better. i promise. But for now please bare with me here. I will try to update once a week. Thanks and HAPPY HALLOWEEN.(:**


End file.
